Confessions of A Different Nature
by DarkJuliet
Summary: A goes to a cathedral to confess his sins, but ends up confessing his love on accident. Surprise, Beyond happens to be posing as a priest. Warning, yaoi, sex, and death. Don't read if that offends you. BBxA


**DarkJuliet: Oneshot idea that popped into my head. Enjoy.**

**Confessions Of A Different Nature:**

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Alexei knelt in the small confessional booth, waiting for the usual reply... but it didn't come.

"Father Ruvies?"

"Um.. no I'm new actually..." an unfamiliar voice replied. "You can call me Father Ryuzaki Rue."

Alexei didn't know that on the other side of the confessional was no priest... besides the dead body of Father Roger Ruvies. Instead, it was a young man named Beyond Birthday, speaking to him. Beyond had come to kill Ruvies for several reasons... mostly because the bastard had made his (Beyond's) two younger brothers, Mello and Near, "altar boys". So he wanted to make sure the threat was eliminated, before any damage was done. Beyond knew Ruvies had a... soft spot... for young boys.

"Well... forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"And.. what are you sins... my son." Beyond stumbled. He knew Alexei, they were in the same class. But Alexei was popular and friendly. Girls loved him, boys wanted to be like him. Beyond was... not. He was the kid in class that no one talked to. Alexei probably wasn't aware that Beyond existed.

"I've been... thinking impure thoughts about... someone in my class." Alexei confessed.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Um... lustful ones."

"I see. And how long has this been occuring?"

"Since I spoke to... them... last month."

'_Them'_ Beyond thought. _'What is he hiding?'_

"You're not telling me the whole story are you. You must admit all of your sins to be forgiven."

"Forgive me, Father... I just... I'm so ashamed of it."

"Fear not, it is not my place to judge."

"It's a boy, Father Ryuzaki. I... I've fallen in love with a boy in my class." Alexei forced himself to admit. Beyond nearly fell over. Alexei was _gay_! For a guy in their class! When the hell did this happen!

"Tell me the whole story." he said, trying to keep his voice even. Alexei took a deep breath,

"Last month, we had to clean the classroom together... and it was really awkward, because I didn't know him very well... I didn't even know his name then, and now I can't get it out of my head. But... I started talking to him, casually, trying to relieve some of the tension. He looked at me, with a confused look and he asked me, '_Why are you talking to me?'_ and I couldn't get the look of loneliess that I saw out of my mind. He just looked so sad, and angry. I wanted to get to know him... but every time I tried, he just closed himself off more, like he was scared to reveal who he

really is to someone. A couple weeks went by, and I couldn't stop thinking about him, so I asked my friend to switch cleaning days with me so I could clean with him again. This time, I didn't say anything, I just watched him out of the corner of my 's when... I noticed how... good-looking he is. I couldn't believe I thought something like that about...a boy... But I can't stop.

Every time I go to sleep I dream about him and... us..."

"What happens in these dreams?"

"I... We... I dream about him touching me, and kissing me and I return the touches... we end up... having sex."

Alexei was extremely embarassed now.

"And what is this boy's name?"

"I can't say."

"You can not hide it from the Lord, my son." Beyond said, rolling his eyes. He really hated all this religous bullshit.

"His name is... Beyond Birthday."

Beyond froze. Had he heard that right? Had he really just heard his name?

"I... I'll be right back."

He opened the door, dragging Roger into a broom closet, and then returned to the confessional. He ripped Alexei's side open and pulled the boy out.

"BEYOND!" Alexei squeaked.

"I'll explain later." Beyond replied. He pulled Alexei into the priest side of the confessional and locked the door behind them.

"Beyond what's going on?"

Beyond didn't reply, he just placed a rough kiss against Alexei's lips.

Alexei froze and then let out a moan, giving into Beyond and kissing him back. He was pressed between the confessional wall and Beyond. His hands ran up and down Beyond's chest, exploring the firm abs and lean stomach. Beyond moved down, nipping and licking at Alexei's throat.

"Ah~!" Alexei moaned. "W-wait... S-s-stop..." he stammered.

Beyond looked up, cocking an eyebrow in amusement,

"Not enjoying yourself?" he purred, rubbing at the growing bulge in Alexei's black pants.

"Ooh~... Uhn... Th-that's not it... W-We shouldn't be... d-doing this... Nyah~~!"

"Why not?" Beyond asked, nipping at the sensitive of Alexei's throat. His hand slipped into Alexei's pants and his boxers, wrapping around Alexei's hardened member.

"Fucking hell!" Alexei exclaimed. "Beyond... mm.. we're both... boys. And we're not m-married."

"So? Love is love, right?"

Alexei looked into Beyond's ruby eyes,

"Love?"

Beyond smirked,

"Why do you think I tried avoiding you, and everyone else? I didn't want you to know how I felt, because I thought you weren't gay. But then, I just happened to... _overhear_ your confession."

Alexei grabbed Beyond and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Beyond laughed when they broke apart,

"Now that's what I'm talking about." he teased. He took his hands out of Alexei's pants, which earned him a dissapointed mewl from the teen. But Beyond was trying to unbutton Alexei's shirt. Giving up, he just ripped it open and threw it aside. Next he started yanking off Alexei's pants.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait.." Alexei stopped them again.

"What?"

"Are we really going to do this in a _confessional_?"

Beyond thought for a moment...

"Yes. Now be quiet and enjoy yourself." he smiled to let Alexei know he was teasing about that last part.

Alexei smirked, and removed Beyond's shirt. He kissed Beyond, then slowly worked his way to Beyond's throat. Down he went, slowly,

teasingly, until he was at the waistband of Beyond's jeans. He undid the button and unzipped them with his teeth. Beyond hissed as the rough matieral slid against his own hard on, and he was glad he had gone commando today.

"My, my, my, aren't you impressive?" Alexei teased, but he was right, Beyond was rather large and very, very hard.

"Alexei... are you about to do, what I _think_ you're about to do?" Beyond asked, breathlessly.

"Maybe, would you like that?"

Beyond could only manage a nod.

Alexei grasped Beyond's hips and leaned forward to take Beyond's cock in his mouth. He swallowed what he could, which was a nice surprise for Beyond, who moaned and knotted his hands in Alexei's mahogany-red hair.

Alexei was very glad that he had given in to his curiousity and looked up so much... reference matieral for gay sex. No not porn. More like... highly erotic stories. He put all of his knowledge and instinct into pleasing Beyond, and it was working out nicely.

Beyond used one hand to brace himself against the wall, and tried not to buck deeper into Alexei's mouth. But that tongue was doing such wicked things, and Alexei's teeth would brush against Beyond's cock gently. How the hell was he so good at this? Beyond swore that he had died and gone to heaven. And then Alexei started humming, and Beyond fell to pieces.

"Fuck! Ah~!" Beyond cried out. "Alexei... oh.. yes fuck yes..."

He pulled Alexei up, and tore the teen's jeans away.

"Brace yourself." he growled. Alexei gripped tightly to Beyond as the red-eyed teen sheathed himself completely inside of Alexei's tight, hot body.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Alexei screamed in pain and pleasure. Beyond had hit his prostate with an amazing force, but he hadn't been stretched at all. Beyond silenced his scream with a loving kiss, pressing him against the locked, confessional door. He waited for Alexei before rocking into him again and again. They cried out together, loudly, their cries echoing through the cathedral.

"Harder! Yes, yes yes, oh gods, Beyond!" Alexei yelled.

"Fuck, so... hot... Alexei... uhn." Beyond groaned into Alexei's ear. He wrapped his lover's long legs around his hips and rammed into him with all of his strength.

"Beyond, I'm... I'm gonna... cum..." Alexei managed through his mewls of pleasure. Beyond couldn't reply and merely nodded in agreement.

Alexei came first, coating his and Beyond's stomach with hot, sticky cum. Beyond came shortly afterwards, filling Alexei to the brim. Alexei could feel beads of Beyond's cum dripping down his sweaty thighs. Beyond pulled himself from Alexei's body and held his lover close. They stayed like that, embracing each other lovingly until...

"Excuse me. If you two are quite done, I'd like to ask you to leave."

"Just a second." Beyond called back. The boys dressed hurriedly, and opened the door. A very stern-looking nun was their to greet them.

"How about you two coupulate somewhere other than a church. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Beyond and Alexei held the other's hand, and left the church under the watchful eye of the nun. They smiled to each other and stepped into the bright sunlit day.


End file.
